


Just Like the Movies (Only Gayer)

by xanemarths



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gay Thoughts about your best friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, PokeStar Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: Hugh is sick of heteronormativity in the movies, especially when said movies involve his best friend that he has some very not-heterosexual feelings for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon: you only get the heterosexual love series after you become champion  
> Me, writing this: I hear what you're saying but I am selectively ignoring it for gay purposes
> 
> My first time writing Pokemon, my first time writing or thinking from Hugh point of view, but I was told I did a good job and so, over two months after being written, it is posted.

If the choice were entirely left up to him, Hugh might never have slowed down. He was always full of energy, and between battling and levelling his pokemon, and facing off with Team Plasma, he simply had no time left to relax!

But then Nate called him on the xtransceiver, and after a long conversation to catch each other up on where they were and how they were doing, his childhood best friend told him to "get some rest, okay, man? I know you're the charge ahead, give it all you've got type, but you need to relax, too, okay? Go and watch a movie, or something - I heard Pokestar studios has a bunch of great new releases!”

He entirely missed the little double-clicking noise and finger gun Nate did at him before hanging up, too stunned to process it. How could he not? Lying to Nate was near unthinkable, because surely he'd be able to pick up on something like that, and despite Hugh's reputation as the overly loyal and protective one, worried puppy Nate was not something he wanted to deal with. And, as much as he'd rather keep moving forward, Nate did have a point. He did deserve a little break…

Hugh hardly paid attention to the posters outside the theater. He didn't particularly care who acted in what, nor did he think there was much point in looking at every poster when he was only going for one movie. Brycen-man starred a former gym leader as a villain in a superhero movie, and superhero movies were all the rage with boys his age, and so Brycen-man he would see.

What he did not expect to see was the actor playing Riolu Kid.

Even before he appeared on screen, Hugh knew that voice - one didn't just hear their their best friend every day without becoming able to recognize their voice, after all!

And then he had that same unruly brown hair, those same warm brown eyes, and unless Nate had a long lost twin brother he'd neglected to tell Hugh about, there was no way that wasn’t him. But, as undeniable as it was, he still tried every excuse in the book as to how it just couldn't be possible, all the way up to the credits that read "Riolu Kid - Nate".

He walked out of the theater unsure of how to feel. The movie had been good, wonderful - but something about Nate being the star made him feel... something, and a not good something. The feeling only grew worse and settled in the pit of his stomach as he looked over the other posters, and saw Nate's name in each and every one. What did he feel, anyway? Jealousy? Anger? He hated to even think about feeling that way towards Nate - it wasn't his fault that he was the more charismatic, handsome one, even if he was a bit too excitable and enthusiastic. It wasn't his fault that he had talent for acting, that he seemed to enjoy it, and that he was probably pretty popular as a result. And, Hugh reminded himself, it wasn't as if Nate was slacking any in his Pokemon journey. The last time they'd talked, they'd actually been pretty even with each other, and all of these movies had been released before that!

It's at this thought that the unpleasant feeling soothed itself away, and he decided he was upset at the thought of Nate slacking off, of Nate not being prepared on his journey, of Nate not being able to have his back when he was in danger. But Nate had done all this, and still been able to match him - and, Hugh realized, maybe it was because Nate took breaks like this. There was no way he'd ever push one individual Pokemon as hard as he pushed himself - and if he wouldn't treat his Pokemon like that, why do it to himself?

Besides, Hugh thought, if Nate had time to film eight movies, then surely he had the time to watch them! Quick as Pokestar Studios may have been, it still took more time to film than it did to watch. So watch them he did, all through the Invaders series, all through the Mystery Door of the Magical Land series, and then, just as he was walking out of the theater, he saw posters proclaiming a "new release!"  
...Well, he'd just marathoned all the others, surely one more couldn't hurt, right?

It was some grossly heterosexual love story, the kind of "chick flick" that going into the theater to watch instead of waiting for it to come out on dvd would probably bring public ridicule - but that didn't matter. He was watching it because it had Nate, not because of the actual plot, and if anyone even tried to make fun of him, well. They would most certainly be getting a taste of his rage.

Somewhere along the way he lost his train of thought, beyond getting heated enough that he resolved to battle anyone who so much as looked at him funny for going into this theater, that he hardly noticed the dimming lights of the theater, and the scuffling sneakers of someone arriving and crashing down in his row mere seconds before the movie began.

It was just as weirdly heterosexual as he'd expected, with hearts and roses floating about the screen as the two trainers' eyes first met, and they dove both into battle and into head over heels puppy love. Even if he had to admit it - Nate looked good with his hair down, out of his usual visor, in extremely casual clothing - the pathetically puppy-eyed love-at-first-sight look just didn't feel right. Nate would never fall that sillily into love with someone he'd just met, let alone some random lady - was Nate even capable of falling in love with a woman? He'd never once heard Nate ever talk about a crush on a girl before, nor pay a second glance to any of the popular female celebrities in Unova! But here he was, and despite the cheesy, terrible, overly heterosexual vibe of the film, the emotions of Nate's lovesick performance felt just as real and genuine as they had in the movie before.

It was all acting, after all, Hugh told himself, just to calm the unpleasant feeling that started to settle on him once more. Nate wasn't a spoiled prince, nor was he old enough to be a scientific researcher fighting off aliens, nor was he a heterosexual teenager in love. Simple as that.

...But, oh, how he wished that he was on the screen with Nate instead of that lady. It would be a slower build - two trainers whose eyes had met in battle for the hundredth time, instead of the first, who were only just starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, they were in love. There would be no holding back in such a fight, because Hugh never held back - but Nate would win anyway, because Nate always won, and then Hugh would congratulate him on a battle well fought, tell him to keep training so he could always have Hugh's back, and, hey, maybe they should train together for a little while, because it would be fun, wouldn't it? And Nate would think so, too, and they'd head off together, and everything from battling side by side to Nate grabbing his hand so they wouldn't get separated to letting him joyfully spin Hugh around after a hardfought victory to a very first kiss, all of that would be just as natural as breathing.

Just being with Nate was natural as breathing.

So wrapped up was he in his daydreaming that he hardly noticed when the credits began to roll, until the crowd in the theater began to clap and cheer. After a shocked pause, he slowly joined in, smiling shakily at the screen, trying to pretend that he paid more attention and was far more interested than he actually was. The instant it seemed acceptable to do so, he leapt from his seat, and started to hurry towards the exit-

Only to come face to face with a very familiar star. "Nate!?"

"Hugh?"

It was all Hugh could do to not get flustered in front of him, and betray his very recent thoughts. "What - what are you doing here!?"

"I like watching my movies when they come out," Nate admitted, shrugging and smiling sheepishly at Hugh. "The special effects they do really are amazing - it's a lot different than what I can see while filming. What about you?"

It was a genuine question, and probably far less accusatory than Hugh's had been. "...I was watching your movies, too," he admitted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and glancing away from Nate. "You told me to take a break, and, well... You're a really good actor, actually. I can see why you're probably really popular and famous by now."

Nate grinned, bright enough to light up the sky. "Aww, you flatter me - I don't think I'm that popular," he said, despite the theater full of movies he'd starred in. "But, I'm glad you took a break, and I'm glad you like them."

...Could Nate seriously stop doing everything Nate ever did for just a moment, so Hugh could regain composure and not get ridiculously flustered in front of him? "I do," he said, just to say something, but that sounded far too awkward, so he continued. "How did you get to be so good at acting, anyway? All the movies you're in feel very... real."

Nate shrugged. "It's mostly in the script," he said, "but they do kinda let me improvise some lines, anyway. I mostly just try and act on what I know, though, y'know? Like, protecting people and pokemon from Team Plasma, or taking on a gym leader - I try and think experiences like that, and how I felt, and I put those emotions into my performance!"

Hugh nodded, slowly. "And... what about this one?"

And here it was, apparently, Nate's turn to not be flustered. "Ooooooh..." he murmured, then laughed, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, uh, you know I'm about as straight as a wiggling Tynamo’s fins, so it was actually really pretty hard... I mean, the girl was very nice! But, I don't think we really clicked well enough, so I, uh, took to imagining it was someone else I'm more interested in..."  
More interested in? Did Nate have a crush on someone, and he didn't know about it? Suddenly, Hugh's heart plummeted to rock bottom, and he wondered how much had changed in the time they'd been separated on their journeys, "and I'm really sorry about that, Hugh!"

He had. Oh, goodness, he had, he must have, and Hugh had completely fucked a chance he didn't even know he wanted to take, "and I guess it's kind of weird, maybe, or creepy, to admit to having romantic daydreams about your best friend when you're not dating?"

...Best friend? Had he even been replaced as Nate's best friend in this short time? Panic and hurt started to rise in him, and he struggled to find ways to reassure Nate that it would be okay, that he was sure everything would work itself out, they'd have to be blind to not love you...

"But... all I had to do was think about you, and our time together, and suddenly everything would come out perfectly!"

Wait. What?

Hugh froze, and he was certain that if one listened closely, they could hear little gears whirring in his brain as he processed what Nate had just told him. "I thought of you, too," he blurted out, loud enough to make Nate jump. "I mean. When I was watching the movie, because, otherwise, it was so... heterosexual, and. Well. I didn't really think of you, because you were in it, but I thought about... me being there, too, and-"

The theater door opened, cutting Hugh's rambling short. "C'mon, kids, we've got another showing to do! Unless you plan on buying tickets again."

The two of them bolted from the cinema as fast as possible, with Nate only pausing to throw a rushed hellogoodbye to the owner. It was only once they found themselves alone outside that Nate finally spoke. "Well," he began, "I guess... if we're both thinking about it, then..."

His shoe scuffed the pavement, and Hugh took the moment of silence to try and steady the world about him. "I... would you... want to try it? The romancy, date-y thing. I mean, we are best friends, and you're supposed to be friends with the person you love, and we've known each other so long that I think if anything happened to the dating thing we'd still always be friends..."

"Yes," said Hugh, quickly, lest Nate take back the offer before he could say anything. "Yes, I would."

Nate's eyes seemed to sparkle at this, and before Hugh knew it he was being wrapped in a very tight, very excited hug. "Great! Hey, you know, if you're that interested in my acting, I think they're still doing auditions - if you want, I could put in a good word about you to Mr. Deeoh about you, and, who knows? Maybe we could star in a better, gayer version of this film sometime. Or maybe something more like Brycen-man. We need more stories about gay people doing things that aren't just falling in love, after all!"

He continued to ramble on, but Hugh didn't have the heart to stop him. He might tell Nate later that he was probably too sullen and too camera-shy to really be a good actor - but, for now, he decided, it was good to just relax and listen.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend what the least straight thing in Unova was
> 
> They responded, and I quote, "as straight as a tynamo bc it looks like a fucking dick"
> 
> Thanks Dog.


End file.
